Anna Kushina
Appearance Anna is a short, pale-skinned girl with long, white hair and reddish purple eyes. She wears an outfit very reminiscent of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a black and red dress. Her dress contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves; there is also a space for her to place her red marble in. Over her shoulders, Anna wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. Anna wears long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane's. She completes her outfit with multiple ribbons for accessories, with one being tied over her hair, and a miniature top hat on the left side of her head. Personality Anna is very quiet to her louder, more eccentric HOMRA members. In addition, she rarely expresses much emotion nor does she actively participate in the gang-like activities of HOMRA due to her young age and status as the sole female in the group; however, she is not unwilling to tag along and cooperate if necessary. Totsuka claimed Anna was something like a doll. During the events of SIDE RED she was very dormant, and she closed her heart to anyone because she was afraid she was going to hurt them.[4] She cares deeply about Honami. Due to her ability, Anna often keeps her stronger emotions locked up so she doesn't hurt anyone[5] Category:Characters Background In SIDE RED, Anna's past and powers are revealed. Anna came from a family consisting of her mother, father, and aunt, her father's sister. However, her parents were killed in an 'accident', leaving her in her aunt, Hoshina's care. At this point, Anna rarely talks, and wears blue dresses instead of red. Hoshina often stopped by Bar HOMRA, since she's Mikoto and Izumo's former teacher, and brings Anna along as well. During this time, Anna takes an interest in Mikoto, due to the fact that his red is the strongest, and she can see him clearly thanks to her colourblindness. Meanwhile, Mikoto is shown to not be too fond of Anna, often referring to her as a brat and nothing more. While getting to know HOMRA, Anna also has to look out for her aunt. The reason being is the Gold Clansman Mizuchi, who threatens Hoshina's life if Anna does not return to the Nanakamodo Hospital, a facility operating as both a hospital and Strain educational centre. Unfortunately, Mizuchi's purpose is all but beneficial, and he plans on using Anna to sync to the Slate, and make her the Blue King (at this time, SCEPER 4 is under the juristiction of another blue Clansman, as Habari Jin's deceased). After Anna's stress builds up, she flees from HOMRA and returns to the facility, much to Mizuchi's pleasure, and she's soon forced to try and sync with the Slate, but the stone repeatedly rejects her. During the experiment, Mizuchi has burnt, choked, and even dipped Anna into a glass full of water, saying that the pain stimulates Anna and makes her power more potent and effective. Luckily for Anna, HOMRA has been made aware of this, and breaks into the facility to retrieve Anna from Mizuchi, who is apprehended by the Rabbits. The downside is that Hoshina, being too involved, gets her memories of Anna erased, and no longer knows the girl is her niece. As such, Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA take Anna in. The HOMRA insignia is in her left eye. Powers and Abilities Strain Mind-Reading: With the use of her red marble, Anna has gained the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. Location Identification: Using four of her marbles on a map of the city, while concentrating Anna is able to locate multiple people, Clairvoyance: In SIDE RED, Anna is referred to having clairvoyance, and can 'see everything'. This also relates to Anna's 'syncing'. Anna is synced to Mikoto, which is why she is able to appear in his dreams and sense the man's presence. While Anna's marbles are often involved, it is explained they're just ordinary marbles, and not a medium or anything for them. Projection: ' In SIDE RED, a highly stressed Anna unintentionally wreaks havoc in the city, and innocent people are reported to have felt themselves be nearly suffocated, drowned, or been burnt spontaneously. Due to this ability, Anna often keeps her stronger emotions locked up so she doesn't hurt anyone Quotes *"Mikoto, don't go."-Anna to Mikoto Suoh'' *''"Mikoto, 'your red is the prettiest"-Anna to Mikoto Suoh *''"It's warm next to you, it's the only warm place"-Anna to Mikoto Suoh'' Category:Characters